1. Field
Embodiments relate to a package structure which packages an interior part such as a shelf or a door guard such that the interior part is not damaged during transportation of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is generally a home appliance which may keep food fresh by including a storage chamber able to store the food and a cold air supply device to supply the storage chamber with cold air.
The refrigerator includes a shelf which is mounted to a shelf mounting portion provided in an inner case, and interior parts such as a door guard which is mounted to a door guard mounting portion provided at the rear of a door.
These interior parts are mounted to the respective mounting portions in an individually plastic-packaged state so as to prevent foreign matter such as dust from adhering thereto, and are then fixed by shock-absorbing members, each of which is made of a corrugated board or a Styrofoam material, so as to prevent damage due to impact during transportation of the refrigerator.
However, individually packaging the interior parts makes packaging and releasing operations cumbersome as well as being uneconomical. In addition, fixing the shelf in a state of being mounted to the shelf mounting portion of the inner case may cause a poor external appearance such as a scratch due to friction with the shelf mounting portion.